


takes one to know one

by hommeye



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, listen i watched the first episode of macgyver and i had to put tony in that shit, mystery guy is steve, shhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hommeye/pseuds/hommeye
Summary: read it on my tumblr @stanofstan





	takes one to know one

**Author's Note:**

> read it on my tumblr @stanofstan

Straightening his collar and staring down the long ballroom, a smirk came to lips that had told plenty of lies over the years. Tony Stark in all his glory, masquerading as one 'Sebastian Vincent' all for the sake of a diamond ring that he had a very keen eye on. Tony Stark was much more well known around the community as a thief and an excellent one at that. Even though he had been clocked by various armed forces and agencies, Anthony Stark had one thing going for him. The sheer ability to lie out of his ass. "Jarvis, how we going buddy?" The voice in his ear responded immediately. 'Going great, Sir, everyone seems to be unaware of your presence and as of who you are. The door to the vault is guarded, and there is a fingerprint assess to get into the vault itself. The case may be rigged.' Tony nodded to himself and grabbed a flute of champagne, effortlessly blending into the crowd. Tony had an affinity for blending in with people, making easy chatter. He could read people far too easily. He was a spy gone rogue, and that was the only way he had gotten into the thievery business- and thus far not got taken in. 

Unbeknownst to Tony, he had eyes on his back. It was the first time he hadn't spotted someone tailing him, and when he realised he would be rather upset he had missed the handsome man who had been staring at him. He took a sip from the flute of champagne, observing the crowd before setting the glass down, shedding his jacket and straightening his posture, sweeping one of the stainless steel serving plates from the table and passing one of the waiters, who didn't notice anything off or unfamiliar about him. Why would he when there were so many new staff members floating about for the main purpose of the event? Tony smiled to himself as he slipped into the back supply closet, closing the door behind him and clicking the lock. Tony hadn't come with any fancy tools, but he had learned how to improvise from what was seen as the best. His father. He had always thought it odd that Howard taught him all of these abstract methods of survival. Then after he had died he had learnt why at sixteen, when he was recruited into the agency his father had been in. He had lasted there a while before he turned to thievery. It was much more fun.

Tony had always been a brainbox for a kid. Always trying to impress his father, show him just what he could do even if his father made no plans to actually take care of what he was doing. With finishing MIT at the age of 15, it wasn't a surprise he would end up somewhere either on the good team or the bad team. But then again, Tony had his own side. The 'morally corrupt, but not too much because I steal from the rich guys' side. He closed his eyes and took a breather. Now was no time to get all reminiscent. It was work time and time for that diamond ring to be in his possession. Tony liked fancy and extravagant pieces to show off to his company, the devious and the divine lot of them, and from his research, the ring was valued to be the second most expensive diamond in the world. Tony already had the first. A blue diamond to match his favourite car. How fitting.

Tony got to work, looking around the storage room. Of course, he could try and persuade the host to let him have a look at the ring before the auction started, but that ran far too great of a risk. Of course, for Tony, it would be all fun and games- but he wanted to do it the proper way this time. He needed to get the security guard away from the door where the vault was contained. Easy enough. Interfere with equipment. All he needed was a magnetic field and.. bingo. He grabbed a battery from inside one of the handheld mixers that was being stored in the room, along with one of the cake wire cutters. He loosened up the wire and ripped it from the frame, winding it around the battery and smiling at the familiar buzzing sound. He held it tight in one hand, picking up a tray and venturing out of the kitchen. He neared the door, giving two female guests a charming smile and offering them champagne, having to refrain from chuckling as he heard the quiet exclamation of 'shit' from the guard at the door, who had just ripped his earpiece out, turning to storm to his boss, Tony was guessing. He winked at the girls and disappeared behind the door, still unaware of the eyes tracking his every move. 

Tapping the side of his glasses, he gave Jarvis visuals on what he was seeing, glad for the AI he had developed, and the fact that technology was something he was highly gifted at. It made everything that little bit easier. Tony had already lifted a print, and from what Jarvis had gathered that was all he would need to get into the vault. He carried the tray past unsuspecting guards. He should have had to have an ID card to get in at the door, after all. He pushed his way into the room where the vault was located according to floor plans and stepped into a room that looked just like an ordinary lounging room, fitted with a fireplace and all. He knew better. Setting the tray down he looked around the room, eyes landing on the centrepiece of the room. A forgery of van Gogh. Tony had done better paintings than the forgery was himself as a child, and he had never very much been gifted in any of the arts. Anyone could imitate art. No promises of it being good, however. 

He slowly pulled on the painting, rolling his eyes as it opened up on hinges. Typical. He walked through the doorway and up to the scanner and paused. Oh. Not a good sign, it was a full handprint scanner. Of course, he could go back to his original idea- and the easier idea, less risky- of persuading the seller to let him see the ring, but instead he went his own way. Now any good spy- and thief- knows if you scrape plaster from a wall and dust it onto the scanner, cover your hand with material and apply the slightest amount of pressure, you have about a 95% chance of tricking the scanner into thinking you were the last person to use it. As for the 5% chance of it failing- you just had to hope that permissions hadn't been taken away from the last person to use it, or you didn't slip and accidentally register your own fingerprints into a system. Tony let out a sigh of relief as the door clicked open, and there was a small box with silver clasps on it, just daring him to open it. So he did. No alarms went off, and the silence was almost deafening. The beating of his heard made up for the silence, though. The adrenaline rush he got from this was unparalleled. And Tony had jumped from buildings for funsies.

Picking the small pillow box up that contained the ring, he flipped the lid open to look at the blue diamond, and the alarms started blaring. "Balls. Jarv, how many incoming." He tucked the box in his inside pocket, waiting on an answer from the AI as he hopped from the vault, picking up the serving tray and knocking the flutes from it with a crash. 12 gauge stainless steel. Enough to stop the standard issue guns he had seen the guards had on them. A guy with two guns rounded the corner. "Listen up buttercup, I know you guys are paid to-" He held the serving plate up as he ran across to the large couch, landing behind it and flattening himself. He took in a few gulps of air. "protect this, but it really wasn't worth the pain." He sprung up, hurling the serving plate like a frisbee, wincing as it made contact with his neck, Tony watching him fall to the floor. He left the room and broke out into a jog.

Hopping over the bannister of the stairs he made a run for the front doors, hopping into a car that the valet had just pulled up, unaware to the figure in the back seat. He was smiling to himself as he put his foot down on the accelerator pedal. Knowing people would be quick on his tail, he pulled up at the marina, hopping into the first boat Jarvis could hack into. "God bless technology." He twisted as he heard someone else get onto the boat, catching a glimpse of blonde hair before he was knocked unconscious.


End file.
